


flashes of the camera

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Paparazzi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter gets hurt, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Tony go out and get ambushed by reporters. What's new?





	flashes of the camera

**Author's Note:**

> I just read all the fics in the baby peter parker tag and i'm just...wow  
> so, i wrote one myself! it's not good since it's literally the first thing i've ever written but it's something though!
> 
>  
> 
> comments are very appreciated dudes!

Tony had his four year old son in one arm and a bag of groceries hanging from another hand. Peter was making a huge fuss because he didn't want to stay inside the tower for the rest of the day, understandable since he's an energetic toddler bound to drain the life out of both of his dads when bored. And since they were out of milk anyway, Tony saw it as an opportunity to hit the supermarket. It was a win-win for both of them, Peter got to go out and Tony got to get the milk and other various things that were lacking in their fridge.

But when the billionaire upped to put his son in the car seat, Peter refused to get inside of the car for some reason. Jesus could the kid be petty. So that left him no choice but to go on foot, what could happen anyway? Maybe they'd get a few journalists here and there but Tony was sure of himself that they wouldn't attract a huge crowd. The media is aware that he has a son so nothing could possibly go that wrong.

So he found himself walking out of the tower holding his son in his hand. But he was right because the whole walk there was quite peaceful. Sure, there were a few looks shot at them and some people busted their phones out but in all honesty, nothing happened.

It was the walk home that became a bit hectic. Was a bit even the best word to describe what happened?

"Daddy, why are there people following us with cam'as?" Peter said with a lisp, suckling on the strawberry lollipop Tony bought him at the store.

The billionaire turned around to see a large, large crowd clicking and flashing their cameras at him and his toddler. He was immediately rendered speechless without words. Why today when he had his son of all days?

"Look! 'click' 'click'! Daddy, can I have a cam'as?" The little boy giggled and smiled. That alone earned a great bunch of clicks and even more flashes from cameras. Their presence alone was getting everybody riled up now, people were screaming, running towards them with sets of questions an things to say to them.

At this point, Tony started speed-walking, or 'walking with purpose' as Steve would call it. And still, despite everything, Peter had no idea what was going on. "Shit," Tony muttered, he was quiet but not enough that Peter didn't hear him curse.

"Papa says that shit a bad word." 

"Well, Papa is right. That is a bad word." Tony took the baseball cap off his own head and placed it over Peter's head, somehow hoping it would keep all the journalists away. "Which is why _you_ shouldn't say it."

Peter giggled when a reporter got up close to him and pointed his camera in his face. He reached his hand out and swiped his little fingers over the lens. The reported just clicked away. "Tony, how old is your son Peter?" The reporter finally asked, tugging on the billionaire's shirt.

"Get away from us," Tony pulled his shoulder and started walking faster.

Another group pulled up in front of them, blocking their path. "Is it true that you plan on making an iron suit for your son?"

What kind of question was that? Did they really think he was willing to put Peter in such a dangerous spot? Well, they were stupid.

He shoved his way past all the cameras with a stern look on his face but they were just being chased down. Peter tightly clung onto Tony and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "What's wrong Bubba?"

"Th-the clicking...my eyes, daddy." The boy whined.

"I'm sorry, we'll be home soon alright? Hand tight, okay? When we get home we can watch cartoons together with Papa all night okay?" He soothed gently.

Peter pulled his lips into a little smile. "And I can have all the ice-c'eam I want?"

Tony cocked a brow. "Papa would get mad at me but okay, why not?"

Okay, maybe he was spoiling the kid a little bit. Who lets their 4-year-old have ice cream for dinner? Tony Stark, that's who.

Suddenly, Peter let out a soft cry when his lollipop fell to the floor. The little boy reached down for it and what happened next happened so dang quickly. When Peter reached out, a reported yanked on his small arms and it sent Peter flying back.

"Peter, can you answer a few questions for me?" A lady with huge cat eye glasses asked.

Tony had to watch in horror as his son fell right on the floor. Face first. At that exact moment, everybody froze. Not even a single click or flash came from anybody's cameras at all.

Then, a piercing scream emitted from Tony's kid. Everybody just gaped when the billionaire dropped his groceries onto the floor and dropped onto his knees, next to his kid. "Peter! Peter, are you alright?"

"It hurts! I-it hurts, daddy, it hurts!" The little boy bawled, propping himself up on his two feet and rubbing at his now bleeding nose. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

He scooped his kid into his arms and without any hesitation, wiped the blood away from Peter's nose. The kid was crying his lungs out and Tony was bouncing him in his arms to get him to stop crying. "Shh, it's okay Peter, you're safe now, okay? Shh, you're alright, you're fine."

Peter smushed his face to his dad's shirt, smearing red all over. "...b-but it hurts..."

"I know, I know," Tony brushed the hair out of Peter's face. "We're almost home okay? Nothing to worry about, you're going to be fine?" He whispered.

The little boy rubbed his eyes free of tears and hushed himself up, nuzzling himself into Tony and further sniffling.

"Mr. Stark-" A reporter started.

"No, no, I don't wanna hear it. You made my son fall, cry and gave him a nosebleed. So please, leave us alone." He'd angrily snap at them but for the sake of his own public image and Peter, he didn't. Instead, he picked his grocery bags up and calmly walked away with his son in his arms.

 

"Is he alright now?" Steve quietly opened the door to Peter's room.

Tony sat at the edge of the little boy's bed stroking his hair while the toddler rambled away. When he saw his husband step into the room, he shot him a warm smile and invited him over.

"Papa!" Peter giggled, sitting up from the spot where Tony had tucked him in. "Papa, I got papawazzi today!"

Steve smiled, joining Tony on the opposite side of the mattress. "So I heard, kiddie,"

"Yup," Tony confirmed. "His nose seems to be all healed up now though, and he's not crying anymore cause he's a big boy now, isn't he?"

Peter laughed wholesomely, leaning in to give both his fathers a big collective monster hug. Steve picked the boy up and settled him into his lap, where Peter smiled bashfully and played with the super-soldiers hair. "It was scawy b-but daddy saved that day becauwse he's iwon man and iwon man is super stwong! A-and also, he said shit!"

Steve rose a brow, looking at Tony disappointedly. "Did he know?"

"Yes! Is he in twouble?" The boy asked.

Steve chuckled, clutching Peter to his chest. "No, but let's just say he won't get lucky tonight." He winked at Tony who had a pitiful grin on his face.

"Right." The billionaire blushed.

Peter, confused as to what was happening let out a long, satisfying yawn and curled up in Steve's lap as he entered the first few stages of sleep.

"Looks that all that ice-cream is making you sleepy, honeybunch." Steve pointed out, peeling the toddler away from his hold and tucking him back into bed.

Moments later, when their kid is finally asleep, the couple slipped out of Peter's room after kissing him on the forehead. Tony told Steve about everything, about how they were ambushed, about how the lights were hurting and stinging Peter's eyes and about how the reporters were even willing to physically hurt their sun just to get him to answer a few stupid questions. He told Steve how scared he felt, he told Steve about how worried he was.

But most importantly, he told Steve how much he wanted to protect Peter and keep him out of any of this, because hell, the kid was still so, so, so young. In fact, he was too young for any of this mess.

"Tony, sweetheart, as long as we're here nothing, and I repeat nothing is ever going to happen to our boy." Steve pulled him in for a quick kiss and a tight, long hug.

"You think?"

"I know."

Tony smiled proudly. He was so lucky to have Steve and Peter in his life. Two of his most favorite people in the world. "Does that mean that I _will_ get lucky tonight?"

"Don't push it, Tony," Steve smirked and placed a quick peck on the billionaire's nose.

He shrugged. "Hey, I was just asking."

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
